


Not the Time, Anxiety! This includes you, stress!

by FoxGamer429



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ed is the victim, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jon succeds, Jon tries, M/M, Mentioned Ascosiate Rogues, Morse Code, Self Projection~, Yay for Jon, and unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: Ed is currently really stressed and needs a break
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Not the Time, Anxiety! This includes you, stress!

**Author's Note:**

> Or:The first day of school did the OPPOSITE of helping my Anxiety and decided to self project onto poor, sweet, Innocent(ha!) Eddie

Edward was currently tapping his fingers in the hellish equivalent of a pattern on his desk while he was thinking up his new death trap. Today had not been kind on Eddie, as alot of things had gone wrong. At least, he interpreted them as going wrong, while everyone else thought they went perfectly normal.

First, Eddie accidentally gave Jon his hot chocolate. While Jon appreciated the surprise, Ed Knew(read:thought) that the former was currently plotting his demise

Then, he mixed up "Query" with "Dreary", so the magnificent henchwoman joked on "who this 'Dreary' girl is and where can I sock 'm in the face"

Deep down in his head, Ed knew it was sarcasm

Currently, he is rethinking his life choices

And then, he had gotten this really concerning email from Oz about a favor Ed owed him and the former wanting Ed to stop by the lounge

Specifically, his wording was "You better come by the lounge, or else!"

Right now, Ed still didn't know if the "Or Else" was sarcasm or if Oz was _really_ pissed off with him

Now, he still didn't know what his current death trap for the bat should look like. He had gotten the basic outline, but nothing he tried ever seemed to give him the results he was looking for

He started rattling off riddles to himself, in an attempt to calm his nerves. He started with easy ones, "What time is it when an elaphant sits on your fence?"" I walk on 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs at noon, and 3 legs in the evening, what am I?"

He then moved onto more harder ones. Most of which he had came up with himself, but that proved insufficient and only pumped his stress and anxiety into overdrive. 

Not before long, he found himself combing his hair with his fingers while also rubbing said fingers together. Soon enough, he was flipping his pencil between his fingers, trying to help him think of something else. Something _unique_

something he _hasn't_ done before

He heard a rythm of knocks on the door.

*knock**knockknockknock**knockknockknock**knockknockknock* *knockknockknock**knockknockknock**knockknockknock* *knockknockknock**knock* _Jon_

*knock**knock**knock**knock* *knockknockknock**knockknockknock**knockknockknock* *knockknockknock* 

*knockknockknock**knock**Knockknockknock**knock* *knockknockknock**knockknockknock**knockknockknock* * *knockknockknock**knock**Knockknockknock**knock* *knockknockknock**knockknockknock**knockknockknock* *knock**knockknockknock* _Hot Cocoa_

Ed opened the door shyly, revealing a tall man with dark brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes, which seemed to soften when gazing down at the smaller man

Jonathan was holding a green mug, in which you could see steam rising up from it. He handed it to Eddie

"I thought you would need it" Jon rubbed the back of his neck after handing it to Ed. Both Jon and Ed smiled at this.

"thank you" Ed said quietly. He genuinely appreciated the sentiment which had immediately killed any speculation that Jon was thinking of killing him in any number of ways from the incident that had happened this morning.

"Your welcome. If you need anything, just let me know" Ed quickly speed walked to his desk, carefully placing the mug down, carful not to spill the choclity delight and ran over to Jon, enveloping the usually cold person in a nice hug

Jon was taken a little surprised by the hug, but returned it none the less. 

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, writing this calmed me down a lot😅
> 
> I think that, what I needed after a long day, writing pure fluff is what I need to calm my nerves down after clisterfucky days
> 
> Also*screams internally because the air quality in my area is currently so shitty, they cannot open school two days of the weak, to the point where we don't even have to do online school*


End file.
